


And we're just having sex no I would never call it love (But love?..)

by parkner_keenker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Harley Keener, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Gay Peter Parker, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Face Slapping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Whore Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/pseuds/parkner_keenker
Summary: Peter was falling in love, there was no doubt in his mind about that. And he knows that they only really met earlier that day, and that they were still young, but Peter truly believed that he was falling for Harley, and he didn’t mind.Harley was falling in love, there was no doubt in his mind about that. And Harley hated love, he thought it was bullshit, just a made up fantasy. But as he looked down at Peter and got a bright smile in return, he realised that he was falling hard. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Peter blew him in an alley, because as good as that was, it was nothing compared to holding him in his arms.Or Peter gives Harley a blow job in an alley-way and they fall in love both in the same night.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	And we're just having sex no I would never call it love (But love?..)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomondenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/gifts).



> Hey:) I'm actually kinda proud of this, I really hope y'all like it, if you do please leave me a comment:)
> 
> Also, [venomondenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim), thanks for prompts, and I really hope you like it:)
> 
> (Title from Sex, by EDEN.)

Peter was drunk, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He could feel the buzz in his head, his thoughts dizzy and slightly jumbled, and his steps were wobbly, and uneven. And he was also laying in the middle of Flash Thompson’s front yard. Peter stared up at the sky, struggling to count more than five stars, because his vision was blurred. He attempted to sit up, only to decide, maybe he’ll just count the stars a little longer.

Harley was drunk, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He could feel the exhilarating buzz throughout his body, his mind fuzzy. But at this moment Harley had never felt more euphoric, the more drinks he had, the more he felt on top of the world. He was currently grinding with some random girl he didn't ask the name of. Her back pressed against his front as they moved in sync to whatever song was playing. He groaned softly at the friction that the position was providing. He let go of her hip to run a hand through his messy curls. He glanced over to his ‘friends’, who were either drinking, or upstairs fucking some random chick.

Harley eventually moved away from the girl, his body craving something strong to keep him going. He walked over to his friends and sighed as he sat down.

“What y’all talking about?” He grabbed himself a drink and sculled half in one gulp, already getting a slight buzz, an exciting buzz, from it.

Flash held his shoulder and it took everything in Harley, to not punch him, because fuck he hated that guy. “We’re just talking about how fucked up Parker is.” He chuckled.

“Fucked up?” Harley frowned. “As in, like drunk?” Flash nodded.

“He’s fucking outta it.” One of Flash’s friends added. “I peer pressured him into having a few.”

Harley just blinked. “A few?”

“He actually got him to drink like, half a bottle of vodka.” Flash laughed.

“Okay, honestly, that’s, like slightly fucked up” Harley decided now was a good time to get up, and go get some air.

As he made his way to the front door he had to stop himself from gagging, all the sweaty, overly horny, and just absolutely drunk teenagers, were gathered around the door. He groaned loudly and pushed his way through, not even bothering to apologize to people he bumped into.

Harley finally got out of the house, he sighed and pulled his jacket off, feeling his head spin as he sat down on the front porch. He took a sip from his drink and put his head in his hands.  
Harley ran his fingers though his hair and took a deep breath, maybe he just needed more alcohol, a cigarette, a good fuck?

He honestly had no idea.

Harley sighed and stood up, his mind clearing slightly, but his head still dizzy. He looked out to the front yard and frowned. Is someone, laying on the grass?

He walked over and chuckled to himself. Because that was in fact, a fucked Peter Parker.

“Yo Parker. You good?” Peter blinked his eyes open and gasped.

“Oh my god, you’re Harley Keener.” He sat up slowly. “You never talk to me”

Harley frowned. “I do, I talk to you in - uh.. You know, and in - um..” He huffed. “You’re right, I don't talk to you..”

Peter nodded and burped loudly. “M’ drunk..” he slurred, going to lay back down.

Harley laughed and helped him to his feet. “That you fucking are.”

“Who's picking you up, Parker?” He questioned and held Peter steady.

How is it that he’d never actually talked to Peter, or at least tried to get into his pants?

Peter rubbed his face and sniffed. “Um, I was supposed to walk..” He was completely out of it.

“Same ‘ere..” Harley lifted Peters head, which was lulling forward. He walked him over to the steps and sat them down. “You need to sober up, Parker.” Harley chuckled, he looked to Peter’s hand, just now noticing the water bottle he was holding.

“Here, drink up.” He guided the bottle to his mouth and allowed him to just drink and rest for a couple minutes, when he wasn’t tripping over himself anymore, they started walking home.

Harley had a gentle hold on Peter's waist, helping them both to keep steady. He was just as drunk as Peter, he just hid it better.

They walked for a few minutes before Peter started to lean against him, which to be fair, Harley didn’t really mind all that much.

Peter decided to start talking after a couple more minutes, which was a mistake.

“You know, I’ve been thirsting after you for so long..” Harley chuckled.

“What? You hardly know me.” Peter shook his head.

“No, you hardly know me. I know a lot about you.” He mumbled.

“I know that you pass me in the hall at 9:30am every morning, because I always have to walk to the science complex to get the stuff for the day, and you love to be late, because it adds to your bad boy exterior.”

Harley looked to Peter and smiled softly, why the hell was this kid so damn cute.

“And I also know that you sit three seats behind and two seats to the left of me in math.”

Harley laughed and shook his head. “And how the hell do you know that?”

Peter smiled. “Because, anyone would remember the seat of the hot boy in their math class..”

Harley raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Hot, huh?”

“Well duh, anyone with eyes can see that you’re insanely attractive.” Peter stared ahead of him.

“You’re like, all anyone talks about.” Harley huffed.

“No true.” Peter laughed.

“Are you kidding me?” Harley frowned softly.

“Oh my god! You slept with Harley Keener? No way!” Peter mocked in a high voice.

“He was so good! He’s so strong and handsome and his cock! Oh my god!” He gasped.

Harley laughed loudly and shook his head. “Whatever, Parker..”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You know you’re good in bed, shut the fuck up..” he huffed.

Harley nodded. “Yeah, your right.” He chuckled and Peter punched his arm.

“You're such a dick..” he smiled and looked away.

Harley carried on laughing and looked to the ground, he bit his lip gently, and of course you can trust Harley’s mind to wonder, cause he’s eighteen, and horny, and Peter was just subconsciously irresistible.

“So your dick is big right?” And just as Harley stopped laughing, he snorted loudly. He looked over to Peter just to see how genuinely curious he looked.

Harley finished laughing and bit his lip. “I guess so, yeah..” Peter flushed.

“I thought so, I mean look at you. You're so unbelievably hot, sometimes it actually confuses me on how you're real.” Harley chuckled softly.

“You flirting with me, Parker?” Peter bit his lip gently, was he?

“I mean obviously, like I said, I’ve been thirsting over you for so long.” Harley cursed softly, how was he supposed to resist that fucking face.

“Thirsting?” Peter nodded.

“So hard..” Harley stopped walking, he gripped Peter's waist, pulling him flush against his body. Peter gasped and held onto his shoulders.

“Holy shit.” He mumbled and looked up at Harley.

“We’re like, really fucking close right now..” Harley laughed and nodded.

“Your so fucking irresistible, Peter..” Harley’s hands slid down to his ass, he squeezed firmly and Peter whined.

“Sensitive too, huh baby?” Peter bit his lip.

“Just a fucking dream, aren’t ya.” Harley growled and leant down to kiss his neck. Peter whined and grabbed his face, pulling him into a needy, messy, sloppy, kiss. It was all tongue, and teeth, and biting. Peter was whining and whimpering, whereas Harley was groaning and grunting.

“Wanna suck you off..” Peter whispered against his lips, and Harley felt like he stopped breathing.

“Wanna suck me off? Fuck sakes, Pete.” Harley breathed out.

“I know your cock is huge, I fucking know it. I dream about it, dream about having it in me..” Harley’s breath hitched.

“Fuck, how has it taken me this long to fucking get you in this position, huh sweetheart?” Harley kissed his jaw.

Peter bit his lip. “Your gonna let me blow you right?”

Harley chuckled and picked him up. “Fuck yes.”

Maybe an alleyway wasn’t the best place for this.

Okay an alleyway definitely wasn’t the best place for this, cause Peter’s knees already hurt, and the wall Harley was leaning against was dirty and sharp. But when Harley looked down at Peter he couldn’t help to think about how fucking hot this was.

Peter swallowed deeply and held the waistband of Harley’s jeans, his shaking fingers unbuttoned them slowly. Once he’d managed to pull the zipper down he bit his lip as he stared at the fact that Harley was already half hard.

He pulled Harley’s boxers down to rest with his jeans, which were sat just below his knees. He then shifted his gaze to Harley’s cock.

Holy fuck.

Peter looked up to Harley. “How am I supposed to fit that into my mouth?” He exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Harley.

“I’m serious.” He whined. Harley just reached down to run his fingers through his hair.

“Baby, come on, do something..” he didn’t answer Peter's question, but then again, he was harder than he’d ever been in his entire life.

Peter slowly reached up and wrapped a hand around his cock, listening to the way Harley took a deep breath. He sat up on his knees, so his face was in front of Harley’s length. He cautiously tongued at the head of Harley’s cock, just tasting him, and listening to make sure he was doing this right.

Peter licked down his length and back up, relishing the groan he got in response. He stared up at Harley, who was looking down with hooded eyes.

He decided now was a good time to do everything he’d heard and read he was supposed to do, he tucked in his teeth, opened his mouth, and started a slow descent towards Harley’s cock.

Peter knew about what felt good, at least he hoped he did, him and Harley both had a cock, and Peter's head was sensitive, so Harley’s was as well, right?

Peter was in fact right. He sucked on the tip of Harley cock, until he felt Harley’s hand pushing his head softly, encouraging him to keep making his way down his cock.

He moved his tongue around his cock as he made his way towards the root, he gagged messily as Harley’s cock touched the back of his throat.

Harley’s fingers pulled his hair softly as he tried to steady his breathing around his member. Peter swallowed around his cock, something he didn’t know would make Harley groan out a quiet, “Baby..” Peter whined the best he could with a mouth full of cock. Which made Harley thrust into his mouth.

Peter gagged loudly and pulled off, drool dripping down his chin as he breathed heavily.

“Fuck, ‘m sorry sweetheart.” Harley tilted his chin up. “You’re mouth is just so fucking good..” he mumbled.

Peter sniffled and went to wipe his face, his chin itching from the spit running down it. Harley grabbed his wrist and threw it behind Peters back. “Nope hun, you look so fucking sloppy and messy. Daddy loves it.”

Peter moaned loudly and grinded his hips into nothing as he came in his jeans. He whined as his pants began to feel wet and sticky.

Harley chuckled. “Oh baby.” He cooed. “You like that, huh? You like when I call myself daddy?” Peter nodded frantically, his neck aching from the whiplash he gave himself.

“Came in your pants, didn’t ya?” Harley reached down and held his face in his hand.

“Yes daddy.” Peter blinked innocently.

Harley was going to destroy him.

“Gonna let me fuck ya’ mouth?” Harley squeezes his face, swishing his cheeks. “Gonna let daddy use your pretty little mouth?” Peter nodded, his mind fuzzy with arousal.

Harley smirked and gripped his face harder, pulling him closer by his face. Peter whined softly, his cheeks aching from Harley’s hold, but it was nothing compared to how turned on he was.

Peter opened his mouth wide and stared up at Harley, who groaned and slapped his cheek softly. “Eager, baby?” Peter didn’t even care enough to whine about Harley’s teasing. He just nodded and moved himself closer.

Harley chuckled and spread his legs slightly, gripping Peter's face harder, and thrusting into his mouth roughly. Peter gagged loudly and held onto his thighs, trying to relax his throat. Harley groaned loudly and fucked his face, shoving his cock all the way into his mouth, making Peter take every last bit of his cock. Peter whined messily as his eyes filled with tears from the rough treatment.

Drool ran down Peters chin, soaking his shirt and making him whine softly. He blinked rapidly as tears fell down his face, he gripped Harley’s thighs harder as Harley thrusts got rougher, he was slamming into his mouth.

Harley moaned loudly. “God, baby. You’re so fucking hot.” He groaned. “You’re mouth is so fucking good. It was fucking made for taking cock.”

Peter whined and nodded slightly, his throat aching as Harley continued to fuck his face.

“Love this, don’t you, baby?” Harley let go of his face so he could grip his hair, pulling him roughly into his thrusts.

Peter bought his hands up to Harley’s, trying to tear them off, but Harley slapped them away. “Hands behind your back, sweetheart. Be good for daddy.” Peter's hands immediately went behind his back, he linked them together and whined.

“Oh honey… such a good boy. Daddy’s good boy.” He cooed. Peter nodded and gagged, his throat still not used to being abused this roughly.

“Messy, baby..” Harley groaned and slapped him gently. “You’re so messy, it’s so fucking hot.” He moaned.

Peter whimpered around his cock and struggled to breathe, Harley wasn’t giving him any rest to catch his breathe, he was just fucking his face hard and fast.

“Shit, baby. Daddy’s gonna cum.” Harley moaned loudly and leant his head back. His thrusts getting even harder, he was now just using Peter's mouth, not even worried about Peter's throat or breathing.

“Gonna cum in this pretty little mouth. You want that?” Peter whined loudly and squirmed. Harley looked down at him and moaned loudly as he came. The sight of Peter was just too perfect.

His eyes were red and puffy, tear marks running down his face and his cheeks were flushed red and hot from Harley’s hand smacking him. Harley pulled out of his mouth and groaned. “Oh baby..” he whispered, looking at all the drool surrounding Peters mouth, it ran down his chin and made a complete mess out of his shirt. His lips were red and puffy from Harley’s rough treatment.

Peter whined and squirmed, he pouted. “Daddy..” he croaked out and Harley groaned. “Fuck, Pete. Listen to that voice..” he bit his lip.

Peter rubbed his legs together and Harley cooed. “Oh, sweetheart, you wanna cum?” He pulled him to his feet and held his hips. “Wanna cum for daddy?” He lifted Peter so his crotch was pressed against his thigh. Peter moaned softly and grinded down.

“Please daddy.. wanna cum..” Peter moaned.

Harley groaned. “Go on then, baby..”

Peter grinded quickly, small little frantic thrusts against his thigh. He moaned loudly and hid in Harley’s neck. Harley just chuckled and leant down to whisper in his ear. “Cum for daddy..” And Peter was gone..

He screamed as he came, his legs shaking and his hips stuttering through his release. Peter kissed Harley’s neck and he whined, he saw white.

Harley kissed his head. “Good boy.. you’re such a good boy, Pete..” he whispered and held him up, his hands holding his waist. Peter whimpered and leant his full body against him.

“You wanna come back to mine?” Harley smirked softly and pulled his clothes back on, still holding Peter up.

“Thought you were a fuck and leave kinda guy.” Peter mumbled and Harley chuckled as they left the alley.

“Okay, one, we didn’t fully fuck, you just sucked me off, and two, I was.. before you at least.” Harley kissed his head and Peter smiled softly.

“You’re cheesy.” He giggled and Harley huffed.

“Shut the fuck up.” Peter just laughed.

“Not a bad thing.” Peter giggled and leant into him.

Harley lifted Peter's chin to kiss him softly, Peter tilted his head and went up on his tippy toes, and Harley couldn’t help but chuckle quietly before pulling away.

“Holy shit.” He mumbled and Peter tilted his head, confused.

“I can’t believe you just sucked me off in an alleyway” Peter whined.

“Shut the fuck up.” Peter pouted and Harley laughed.

“Not a bad thing.” Harley teased and mocked Peter, who just hit him playfully.

-

Peter lay in Harley’s arms and smiled, drawing hearts with his fingers on his chest. Harley smiled back down at him and kissed his head.

Peter was falling in love, there was no doubt in his mind about that. And he knows that they only really met earlier that day, and that they were still young, but Peter truly believed that he was falling for Harley, and he didn’t mind.

Harley was falling in love, there was no doubt in his mind about that. And Harley hated love, he thought it was bullshit, just a made up fantasy. But as he looked down at Peter and got a bright smile in return, he realised that he was falling hard. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Peter blew him in an alley, because as good as that was, it was nothing compared to holding him in his arms.


End file.
